The Closet
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: It was another assignment but it goes wrong slightly leaving Kensi and Deeks to hide, they have the choice of the bathroom...no, under the bed...no, that leaves the closet which proves not to be that big but these are trained agents who can make it work.


**Disclaimer: **I Don't own anything but the plot.

Ok so I think I got all the mistakes but with me probably not.

Have been writing yummy goodness of man on man so long I almost forgot how to write sexy yummy goodness of Man on woman, so if it's kind of lacking I do apologies but I like it so I thought I would post it, maybe you will too.

Just went a little crazy with situation but I'm sure you can go with me on it ;).

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The Closet.

Kensi exited the bathroom wearing the house keeping outfit for The Hotel staff seeing Deeks in the room service outfit with the white shirt and red waist coat over it while her dress, was red to match his, that stopped a couple of inches above her knees. She grabbed the apron tying it around her waist "Why are we doing this again?"

Callen smiled "I don't think Sam could pull that outfit off."

Deeks snorted in amusement looked at the other man "I don't know his legs are pretty toned." He moved his eyes to Kensi when she coughed into her hand suppressing a smirk.

Sam crossed his arms "Are you finished." He turned his eyes to Kensi "It's your turn this time, that why you're going in as housekeeping."

"I was the maid the last time." Kensi moved towards the cart staring at both the men because she and Deeks always got the lower jobs, really just once would it kill Callen to be the house keeper.

A knock at the door had them going still as Sam moved towards the door opening it carefully to see room service stood there with the goods they ordered "Show time guys." He spoke the words after pulling the cart into the room and sending the man away, with a tip of course.

"Eric we good." Callen waited for the man to reply and nodded when Eric's voice came over the line, he watched Deeks move towards the cart "It's a go he just left the lobby."

Deeks thanked Sam who opened the door and pushed his cart out seeing champagne and strawberries with chocolate, whip cream and other fruits "Really who ordered this." He spoke quietly in the hallway and heard bickering in his ear as Sam blamed Callen who blamed him right back. He smirked moved towards the room and knocked on the door "Room service." Deeks received no answer knowing he wouldn't but he had to play the role.

Kensi pushed her trolley against the wall beside the door as she picked up fresh towels along with a few other things and stood beside Deeks "Housekeeping." She called out in case people where in the hall before sliding the key card into the lock watching the light flash green. She pushed the door open entering the room to fling the towels towards the bed as she held the door open with her foot for Deeks to bring the cart of goods in "We're in." Kensi released the door and moved to check the bathroom was empty.

"Clear."

Lifting the lid of the tray of fruits Deeks turned it upside down seeing a bag taped inside and pulled it out "Where we placing them Eric?" He opened the bag pulling out tiny camera's handing three to Kensi while he took the listening devices.

"Ok Guys, I need one camera's in the right far corner so it covers the door." Eric typed on the keyboard waiting for Kensi to give him the first go, when she did he brought the camera up on the screen "Great, now the second one needs to cover the windows so placing it in the left corner diagonally to the first one."

Kensi dragged the chair to the corner and stuck the camera to the wall making sure it was resting on the dido rail around the room and blended well "Up." She stepped off the chair holding the last one up and glanced around the room. She swept her eyes over the room before stopping on the wardrobe "Deeks give me a hand." Kensi waited till Deeks stood beside her "Well." She pushed him until his back was to the wardrobe.

"Really." He slid down the wardrobe slightly sticking his thighs out as he cupped his hands before holding them out for her; she put one foot in his hands while hands dropped to his shoulders before she pushed up. He groaned banging his head on the door "Damn Kensi, cut the junk food out." Deeks grinned when she made a sound but groaned again when a foot pressed into his thigh a little too hard.

"Higher." She stretched her arm pushed down with her feet but smiled "Ah did it." Kensi placed the camera on the wall before pulling her arm back feeling Deeks lowering her, she moved back when her feet where on the floor only to freeze.

"Guys there coming back move quickly."

He looked at Kensi who started for the door but paused "The towels." Kensi turned towards him but he shook his head "Forget them." Deeks pushed her towards the door reaching for the handle as Nell's voice came over their ear wigs.

"Guys you have to find a place to hide now, he's three seconds away from the door."

Kensi turned pushing Deeks back as he turned she looked towards the bathroom but a hand on her wrist drew her up short "Move."

"They might use the bathroom." Deeks looked at the bed and lifted the covers up seeing it had room "Get under."

Kensi glared at him "You have got to be kidding." She watched her partner grab the towels as the lock beeped signalling someone was about to come in, spinning she looked about seeing a door and opened it to find the closet. She didn't have time to think when the voices on the other side of the door became very much louder and clearer; Kensi found an arm sliding around her waist as Deeks stepped inside the closet pulling her in making her drag the door closed.

Just as the closet door closed the room door opened.

Deeks slid his arm around Kensi's waist pulling her flush with him and he groaned when she stood on his foot before moving it to the outside of his "Shh." He whispered the sound glaring at her. Kensi squeezed his bicep as she glared right back barely able to make him out in the dark; she leaned back against the door hearing the suspect's voice in the room and tried to calm her breathing.

"_Room service, I didn't order anything."_ The man's voice sounded suspicious.

Her heartbeat speed up as Deeks pulled her closer and knew it had nothing to do with the suspicion in the suspect's voice but everything to do with the man pressed flush with her, Kensi could feel the muscles in his legs tensing and had to bite her tongue.

"_Are you really going to turn this down"_ A female's voice laughed seductively _"Champagne, chocolate and fruits it was like you prepared for this." _

Deeks heard her breathing harshly but felt it against his neck and tipped his head back but hit his head on the rail "Fu-hh." He found a hand over his mouth as the other one slid up his chest to grip his shoulder, he just nodded against her hand until it eased away. Kensi rested her hand on his shoulder curling her fingers slightly as she was able to feel Deeks body heat through the material of her house keeping outfit, she turned her head but bumped her nose in his chin.

"_Always baby." _

He rolled his eyes at the sleazy tone but lowered his head slightly when Kensi's nose bumped his cheek and bit back a groan when warm breath fanned his lips, Deek tried to press further back against the wall but banged his head on the rail again. Kensi glared at what she thought was his face before fisting his tops and tugged him forward slightly "Stop doing that." The words where barely spoken but he heard them when fingers tightened on her hip.

Deeks dropped his other hand to her hip "I can't help it." he whispered the words practically on her lips as her fingers soothed over his shoulders, he sighed tipping his head back slowly as not to bang it on the rail.

"What do we do?" Kensi words where too soft for the suspect's to her but when she lifted her foot trying to move it slightly in the cramp quarters her heel bumped the door making them both go still but after a few minutes of nothing she started moving again.

He pulled her closer into him "Stop moving." Deeks licked his lips when he felt her breaths fan his lips again.

She tried to suppress a shiver but failed "I'm trying." But damn, she was pressed flush with Deeks hard body and it was sending her brain into over load because all Kensi could think about was the previous time they had been together. She wanted him, without restrictions or just because an assignment allowed them a brief time window to play, but Kensi never would take it that far, this thing between them needed to be sorted out without complicating it with sex…..

….but oh how she wanted to so desperately.

Deeks swallowed hard "Just wait it out." The hardest words he ever had to say with Kensi pressed against him, he could feel her breasts firmly against his chest and her fingers kept soothing over his shoulders only to curl fisting the material every now and then. He kept his hands on her hips trying with every ounce of restraint not to slide them over her body but damn, it was so hard "Eric." Deeks whispered the name quietly but received no reply.

Kensi parted her lips drawing in a breath when hands slid up her back before moving higher up the curve of her neck as fingers sank into her tied hair causing it to loosen in the process, she sank her teeth into her bottom lip when lips brushed her ear and whispered words tickled.

"Eric." He swallowed again making his Adam's apple bob when Kensi's breasts pressed harder against his chest.

"Hey guys, I would get comfortable because….." Eric's voice trailed off leaving them to frown until something sounded out loudly in the room making both their eyes go wide.

A moan, it was a moan and it didn't come from either one of them.

Kensi turned her face slightly towards Deeks making her nose bump his cheek as her lips brush the corner of his mouth when she spoke "We need to get out they could be going at this for hours, tell them to move now."

He closed his eyes briefly feeling her warm lips against his cheek and turned his head brushing their lips once…twice, Deeks moved his left hand to cup her face as he pressed his lips to hers more firmly pressing his thumb to her jaw wanting lips to part.

She couldn't breathe his lips where on hers and Kensi didn't think she just fisted the material of his shirt and waist coat over his shoulders pressing closer hearing a faint buzz in her ear but parted her lips moving her tongue forward.

"Guys."

Deeks groaned as she pressed harder against him and tugged on her hair gently tipping her head back slightly as he rubbed his tongue against hers. Kensi slid her hands down his chest nails catching the button on his waist coat and swallowed another groan as she arched her back when a sharp burst of noise had them separating.

"GUYS."

Deeks pulled back sharply banging his head "Fu…" he went quiet tensing his jaw really hating the damn rail behind his head and Eric's loud voice in his ear.

Kensi felt her lips kick up in amusement and slid her hand up his neck and into his hair rubbing the back of his head while pulling it down slightly pressing her lips to his ear with the wig in it "We need you to move now; this closet is way too small."

"Without the deal we have nothing and if we move now, we tip our hand and he leaves the country."

Sam's voice came over the line "He can't walk Kensi; just wait it out."

Callen's amusement filled voice chimed in "I'm sure you and Deeks can think of something to do."

Deeks ran his tongue over his bottom lip shaking his head and pressed his lips to Kensi's ear knowing what Callen was hinting at and damn that man just wouldn't let it go "No idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't but why is Kensi so quiet."

Kensi spoke into Deeks ear "Because I'm in a closet trying not to let the suspect's know I'm here, if me and Deeks talk I'm pretty sure they would hear."

Sam laughed lightly "Walked into that one didn't you G."

Hetty's voice came over the line "Miss Blye makes an excellent point I think silence is necessary from this point on."

Kensi sighed dropping her head against his shoulder; this was great silence meant her mind could wonder.

He slid his hands from her hair to her hips hearing her breath hitch when his thumbs brushed her breasts and stared into the darkness wondering if the suspect was quick to the draw because he didn't want to be in here for a while. His legs might be starting to cramp but it seemed to be getting really warm and his trouser where extremely tight plus he hit his head numerous times on that damn rail "Kensi." Deeks voice was low but she lifted her head from his shoulder "Trade places with me."

"No." No way in hell was she being pressed against the wall and it had nothing to do with the rail he banged his head on, Kensi pinched him when he tried to ease her to the side "No." she planted her feet in the floor causing the outside of her feet to touch the inner side of his.

"I'm taller." He squeezed her hips but she just pinched him "Kensi move."

"I will hurt you." She glared at what she thought was his face but who knew in this closet that was pretty much dark.

He squeezed her hips harder and gave a little push to his left but she stay firmly in place yet somehow brought her lower half into contact with his, Deeks tipped his head back banging it on the rail and groaned ever so softly tipping it forward.

Kensi bit her lip when Deeks forehead hit hers and raised her knees nudging his leg in warning but felt her eyes go wide when she felt him through his slacks, damn he was so hard and she closed her eyes releasing her lip from her teeth to sooth her tongue over it.

Was it him or did her breathing hitch? He rested his forehead against hers wanting to kiss her yet refrained taking a deep breath when he raised his head as Eric's voice came over the line.

"Guys what are you doing where getting a lot of rustling noise."

Kensi bumped her forehead on his chin as she looked down at apron where she shoved the bag of the listening devices; she slid her hand in but stopped when her knuckles brushed Deeks hard on through the material of her very flimsy apron and his slacks.

He swallowed tipping his head back holding in a groan when Kensi pulled her hand up with the listening devices and lifted his head sliding his fingers into her hair pulling her face closer, his lips hovered over her ear "Is that better Eric."

"Yeah, just hang in there guys."

She was going to strangle Callen after this, giving them the roles of Room service and Housekeeping had led to this…..torment.

Deeks wrapped his fingers around her wrist sliding them up to grab the bag "Where's the towels." He spoke the words against her cheek knowing how sensitive these devices where and while he may be trying to control himself his breathing was still pretty harsh. He didn't want Eric or Nell picking it up and then Callen going on his hunt to prove the truth as it had only just died down, Deeks sighed when Kensi told him where the towels only remembering know that he was the one who tossed them there.

"On the floor."

Great, how did they get one when there wasn't enough room to really move and why did this fancy hotel have a very horrible closet space?

Kensi slid the slip on shoe off moving her socked foot across the floor feeling for a towel but so far felt carpet, Deeks foot, more carpet and the wall so she moved her foot sideways and grinned "Got one." Now the question was how to get it up.

He lifted his foot placing it between hers "Keep still but drag the towel closer." Deeks slid down the wall slightly holding his hand out and leant his head forward but stilled when he felt Kensi's thigh brush his chin, coughing he felt for the towel and grinned when he got it.

Kensi stared at the direction of the ceiling but could only see darkness but dropped her head down when Deeks started sliding up the wall and placed her hands on his shoulders as he came up wondering what he was going to do. She parted her lips to ask when her breath left her as his thigh pressed between her legs; Kensi shivered gripping his shoulders tighter as she tried to control her breathing "Deeks move."

He grinned in the darkness raising his thigh further pressing against her hearing a soft noise escaping her mouth knowing he shouldn't torture her like this but all the flirting she did on the cases, it was driving Deeks mad and he wanted to get her back. He slid one hand up her side thumb brushing her breast as he moved his fingers up her neck and into soft locks pulling her closer "Eric." Deeks placed his lips right against her ear speaking so very softly.

A shiver rolled over her as she tipped her head to the side feeling his breath tickling her skin and when his thigh pressed against her she couldn't stop her hips rocking forward, Kensi swallowed hard feeling his fingers span down her neck trailing over her collar bone. She licked her bottom lip before biting it as those fingers trace lower, moving, dipping under the edge of her dress to trace over the swell of her breast before sliding back up threading through her hair.

"Yes."

"I'm going to take the listen devices and wrap them in a towel along with ours so you're hearing what only comes from the room." He parted his lips to flick his tongue against her earlobe feeling fingers digging into his shoulders as hips rocked forward. Deeks knew this could end badly but damn if this was the only way he could get her, then he would take his chance "We'll put our listening devices in when we think they have finished."

Hetty's voice came over the line immediately, almost before Deeks could finish his words "You and Miss Blye are to keep your ear pieces in, I need to be able to reach you at a moment's notice so they stay Mr Deeks however you can wrap the bag of listening devices up and silence will be maintained until I say otherwise."

She felt fingers pull her ear wig free before lips mouthed the shell, Kensi rocked her hips forward biting down hard on her bottom lip trying not to make a noise yet it was proving to be hard.

He folded the towel behind Kensi's back a certain way so he could slide the listening devices in the created pocket and dropped her ear piece in before moving his hand to pull his free while holding the towel knowing he would get his ass kicked if Hetty found out he removed their ear piece.

She knew he was wrapping them to deaden the sound but they would need another towel to do it effectively "Where's the other one." Kensi whispered the words against his cheek sliding her hands down his chest as he pressed his thigh harder against her. He grinned when teeth sank into his shoulder "Hold this." Deeks pressed the towel between them before sliding down again moving his hand out feeling for a towel; he placed his other hand on the back of her calf.

Kensi tipped her head back as his fingers moved higher up "I'm going to hurt you." She whispered the words knowing he heard them because those fingers squeezed her leg before moving further up; she clenched the towel trying to control her breathing. He was asking for punishment "Got one." Slowly sliding back up the wall after pulling the towel towards him, Deeks dragged his fingers up the back of her thigh before moving both hands to the towel.

She felt him wrapping the towel before placing it on the floor in the right corner to him before he moved back up "What are you doing." Kensi heard a moan from the other side of the door and wanted to make one of her own.

He threaded his fingers in her hair giving it a little tug "Kissing you." Deeks spoke the words quietly while brushing his lips over her cheek before skimming them down her jaw as he pressed his thigh harder between her legs.

Kensi licked her dry lips as she tipped her head further to the side while rocking her hips forward "We can't do this." If the suspects caught them then it would mean big trouble, yet her brain short circuited when a hand cupped her breast.

He tugged her hair lifting her head to press his lips to hers finding them too easily in the dark and squeezed her breast again, Deeks couldn't stop he didn't think he had it in him "Just be quiet." He spoke the words against her lips feeling her ragged breathing. She nipped his bottom lip "No." she wouldn't be able to be quiet and if she bit him it would leave tell marks the others could see "We're not doing this." Kensi rocked her hips once more before lifting her leg intending to move it. Deeks groaned pressing his lips to her cheek "We want this." He kept his voice soft and gripped her leg when she tried to move it between his; he cupped the back of her thigh pulling it higher over his hip.

Kensi tried not to moan when Deeks pressed against her, her knee was resting against the wall as he slid his other hand down her back pressing her hips closer "St-oh-p." she gripped his shoulders as he pressed against her the right way. He slid his hand down her thigh thankful she didn't wear any tights "Make me." Deeks smiled when her hips rocked forward and breast pressed flush with his chest, oh she wanted this just as much as him.

It was intoxicating, him, this and Kensi couldn't stop herself from rocking her hips forward wanting more than this closet could give them "This space is way too small." She nipped at his jaw only to suck on the hurt feeling herself giving in as her fingers found the button's on his waist coat.

He slid his hand back up her thigh lifting it higher as he moved his other hand to grip her thigh "We will make it work." Deeks would make it work or else he was going to take Kensi and tie her to his bed so he could do what he wanted to her.

Kensi placed one hand on his shoulder as he lifted her leg; she squeezed his hips with her knees knowing there wasn't enough room to wrap them around his hips but he slid down the wall slightly bracing this thighs. She slid her foot free of her remaining shoe that dropped to the floor with a little noise and folded her legs back on his thighs moaning softly as he was pressed against her core, Kensi rocked her hips slowly sliding her hands up his chest "Deeks."

He loved the way she said his name, it was breathless but needy and it made him want to hear it again, Deeks gripped her hips pulling her firmly against him as he rocked his hips forward "Undo your top." He may have been denied in the alley but he wasn't being denied now. Kensi undid the buttons of her dress until she reached her mid stomach before parting the material as lips pressed to her skin; she rolled her hips while dropping her hands to his shoulder before sliding them up into his hair. He parted his lips flicking his tongue out over the skin beneath his lips before raising his head higher; Deeks lifted one hand pulling at the cup of her bra down.

She tightened her knees around his hips as a tongue traced the swell of her breast before fingers rolled her nipple, Kensi bit her lips mid moan to cut the noise off as she curled her fingers crushing the strands of Deeks hair between them as she rolled her hips. He nipped at the swell knowing he could leave marks that nobody else would see and sucked on the skin while cupping her breast lifting it higher before moving his lips to her nipple. She tugged on his hair as lips wrapped around her nipple but cried out when he bit down gently "Deeks." Kensi arched her back while pressing her cheek to his head trying to suppress her moan.

He squeezed her buttock before curling his fingers tugging the skirt part of her dress up needing to touch her, see how wet she was for him and when he pushed the material up over the curve of her ass he slid his hands between her legs from behind. Kensi swallowed hard "Fuck." She slid one hand to his shoulder as she arched pushing her hips back in answer to his seeking fingers while pushing her breast harder against his mouth, she was feeling extremely aroused and it had nothing to do with the situation but more the man.

Deeks pulled the band of her panties that covered her sex to the side holding it there with little fingers as he slid two of his fingertips up her sex, he lifted his mouth from her breast to groan at how wet she was. He eased his fingers between her folds wanting to do more then use his fingers "Damn Kensi." Deeks felt lips brush his jaw and eased his fingers against her clit started to rub slowly around it before easing his fingers down to her entrance. Kensi arched causing her hips to angle slightly yet he didn't slide his fingers in her, he just kept teasing her and she moaned pressing her lips to his ear "I swear Deeks…" she really needed him and if he didn't stop teasing she was going to take what she wanted…

…even if he told her no.

God his hips rocked forward, he felt like a first time teen ready to blow his load and eased his fingers into her feeling muscles tighten on them making him groan "You close." Deeks shivered when teeth nipped the shell of his ear before lips mouthed the lobe. Kensi rocked her hips forward feeling his cock pressing against her clit and eased them back feeling his fingers slid deeper, she raked her teeth on the spot below his ear and answered his question "Really close."

Which was such a shame as they only just started.

He swallowed hard as he eased his fingers from her loving the small moan of disappointment before smiling when she warned him not to tease "I always carry through on my teasing," And he did but damned if he didn't want to tease her first. Deeks pressed his lips to her ear breathing against it before speaking "God the things I want to do to you Kensi."

Kensi bit her lip trying to remain quiet as her thighs tensed when his fingers eased around her clit rubbing slowly before moving back down, she rocked her hips back feeling the tip of his fingers push in making her moan softly.

"I want to taste you Kensi" He nipped her ear "I want to taste you, make you cum from just my tongue." Deeks felt her knees tighten on his hips as her hips rocked a little faster; he eased his fingers in a little further.

She was going to come and knew she wouldn't be able to keep quiet "Please." Kensi pressed her lips to his right ear feeling her body tighten, from his words, his touch, him.

He rocked his hips "I want you in bed, I want to fuck you so badly Kensi" Deeks thrust his fingers into her as he said those words feeling his needs get the better of him "I want to spend all night between your legs making you moan my name."

Kensi slid her arm around his neck as his lips moved down her neck; she tipped her head back when a tongue rasped over the swell of her breast "God yes." She wanted him to do those things to her, she rocked her hips feeling he climax starting to sweep through her.

He felt her muscles tighten on her fingers and pulled the back before thrusting them into her as he mouthed her breast rasping his tongue over her nipple and rocked his hips up into her, Deeks felt hands grip at him as knees tightened on him. Kensi tried not to make a noise but couldn't stop herself and lifted her head pulling his up to slant her mouth over his as her climax swept through her; she pressed flush against him as she moaned into his mouth.

Deeks swallowed her moans as he eased his fingers out slowly, oh so very slowly to push them back in as he rocked his hips up swallowing another little moan she made, he grinned into the kiss flicking his tongue against hers when she parted their lips panting. She managed to swallowed the moan down that was bubbling in her throat when he pulled his fingers out and corrected her panties, Kensi slid her legs down his licking her bottom lip knowing this should stop here.

He nipped at her bottom lip before sucking on the hurt hearing their ragged breathing filling the closet and slowly released her lip; Deeks nipped at her chin while pulling her dress over her ass and slid his hands up over her hips and sides. Kensi felt his fingers brush her breast as he pulled the cup of her bra over her breast then moved his fingers to the edge of the dress intending to close it but she slid her hands up his arms curling her fingers over his stopping him.

"Do you think we have time?"

Deeks groaned nipping her jaw not really sure if they did but damn, the things going through his head; he could have the way he just played with or turn around and press her to the wall as he fucked her.

She shivered as his breath tickled her neck trying to think what she could do, they could have sex and damn she had been wanting to do that since the club but she could do the other thing she really wanted to…wrap her lips around his cock.

Neither spoke as they stood in the dark bodies pressed flush, their ragged breathing was the only thing they could hear and when a moan sounded through the door from the room both of them jumped to action.

He gripped her dress tugging it over her shoulder as lips found his, Kensi raised her arms finding the buttons of his waist coat but groaned when her dress was forcing her arms to drop, Deeks groaned when he heard buttons popping off.

She dropped her arms feeling the dress being dragged roughly down her arms and lifted them up slipping her arms free of the material to finding Deeks chest again, she felt in the dark finding enough buttons' missing that she could slid it over his shoulders. He released the dress leaving it bunched at her waist to grip her slender sides pulling her closer and squeezed sliding his hands down cupping her ass.

Kensi pulled his shirt from his slacks as she was lifted up "Wait." She whispered the word into his mouth as she finally had his shirt pulled free and slid her legs back to the floor "Undo your slacks." She felt the buttons of his shirt sliding them free wanting to feel muscles against her skin. Deeks groaned "Forget the slacks." He had a more important thing to get out the way and grinned against her lips sliding his hands up the back of her thighs dragging her skirt up in the process skimming his fingers over her buttock before moving his fingers to the side of her panties "Kensi?"

"What." She spoke the word into his mouth as she finally had the damn buttons free and pushed it over his shoulders sliding her hands down his chest and moaned loving the way the muscles bunched under her fingertips.

"These aren't your favourite pair are they?" He tugged on the silk for emphases and kissed her but sucked in a breath when nails scrapped his abs before sliding lower.

Kensi slid the button of his slacks free and slid the zipper down before going still as she gasped into his mouth hearing a tear and her body jerked slightly…..he did just not rip her panties.

Deeks grinned against her lips pulling the scrap of silk from between her legs to his pocket and moved his lips down her jaw trying not to nip the skin knowing it would leave marks, he slid one hand up her chest cupping her breast. She arched her back licking her bottom lip as she eased her hand in his slack making both of them moan and groaned as her fingers brushed the head of his cock, Kensi rubbed around the head before pushing her fingertip through the slit feeling his pre-cum.

Fuck, he wasn't going but then he always felt like that where Kensi was concerned "Damn Kens." Deeks pulled the cup of her bra down before dropped his hands to the back of her thighs and lifted her up, his mouth found the swell of her breast as he eased into her. Kensi folded her legs back resting her feet on his thighs as she sank down on him finding her head tipping back, she dragged her nails up his chest to slide them over his shoulders as she rotated her hips. He raked his teeth over her breast before sucking on the hurt as he glided his hands up her back loving the way she arched and felt the end of her hair brushing the back of his palms.

She couldn't stop the moan leaving her lips as he fisted her hair pulling on it as lips slid up her throat before Kensi lifted her head pressing her lips to his, one hand slid down his back feeling muscles flexing and curled her fingers sinking her nails in. Deeks rocked his hips up feeling muscles tighten on him and slid his hand up her shoulder blade gripping the strap of her bra pulling it from her shoulder, breaking the kiss he rocked his hips again as he lowered his mouth to her breast.

Kensi rocked her hips down meeting him movement for movement and sank her other hand into his hair as cold air blew over her nipple "Martin." The name slipped from her lips as she lifted her hips before easing the down. He groaned at the way she moaned his name and thrust his hips up while flicking his tongue against her nipple before wrapping his lips around it starting to suck, Deeks dropped both hands to cup her ass urging her to move her hips.

Sensations where building but Kensi didn't want it to end so she tugged on his hair forcing his head to lift from her breast and dropped both hands to his shoulders pushing his chest against the wall, a delicious burn started in her thighs as she lifted her hips again before lowering them. He groaned feeling her lips over his and lifted his hips but let her do most of the work loving the way she would drop her hips, Deeks nipped her chin while sliding one hand up her back feeling sooth skin. Kensi pressed her chest to his as she lifted her hips again feeling the burn in her thighs growing as her body tightened but she just rotated her hips against his swallow his little breathily noise.

He spanned his fingers wide on her back starting up seeing nothing but darkness yet he knew where her face was and claimed her lips again as he thrust his hips up when she drop them, Deeks smirked into the kiss when she moaned. She felt him smirk and rotated her hips earning another little noise and smirked herself only for it to slip when he thrust up, Kensi threaded her fingers into his hair and trailed her right one down his chest as she rocked her hips. Deeks knew she was close, so was he but the way her muscles kept tightening on him had another groan leaving his mouth; he slid his hands up her back thrusting his hips up.

Kensi arched when fingers dragged down her back "Deeks." She moaned his name louder then she should of but it was still quiet...ish, she bit her lip rolling her hips down as he thrust up feeling sensations building to a head. Deeks bit her shoulder lightly as he thrust up feeling his balls draw tight and moved his lips down her chest licking the top of her breast as he thrust up again harder than before yet when she cried out louder than before he fist her hair lifting her head claiming her lips. She curled her fingers into a fist tugging on his hair as she rolled her hips down feeling her climax sweeping through her, Kensi arched pressing her chest to his crying out into his mouth as he thrust up again, making her climax last longer.

Deeks couldn't last much longer the noises she made and the way she moved against him had him groaning as he thrust his hips up feeling his balls draw tight and when muscles tightened on him he thrust up one last time cumming. She hummed into the kiss when she felt Deeks go lax and went boneless herself "We have got to stop doing this." Kensi smiled against his cheek but made a small noise when he pulled out.

He helped her lower her legs to the floor before tucking himself away answering her statement knowing it wasn't going to stop, he wouldn't let her "Why this is fun." Deeks felt her grin and found his lips kicking up aswell but felt his eyes go wide by her next comment….she wasn't serious was she?

"Yeah but I prefer a bed." That way she could tie him to it and have her wicked way with him all night long and maybe a day…plus another night, Kensi smiled at her thoughts but frowned when she received no reply from her partner "Deeks?" she slid her hands up his chest tapping her fingers against his collar bone.

He blinked recovering from his shock "I totally agree with you." Deeks slid his hands down her back more than happy to agree with her and move this to a bed, just think of all the things he could do to her "We could have so much fun in your bed."

Kensi pulled the edges of his shirt together feeling the buttons out as she started to fasten it "Why my bed and not yours."

Deeks shrugged one shoulder "More bouncy and I don't have to change the sheet after." He smiled when she snorted punching him in the shoulder.

She eased her arms in the dress as Deeks held it out before easing it up her arms "Next time I get to rip your boxers off." Kensi shivered when lips pressed to her ear as hands slid down from her shoulders to the top of her breasts.

Deeks grinned "Love when you dirty talk." He corrected the cups of her bra before fastening the buttons then moved to tuck his shirt in his slacks "Where's my waist coat." He raised his eyebrow waiting for a reply.

Kensi rolled her hips in before coughing softly "I don't know the floor somewhere." She pushed her hair back when a thought came to her "Where's my bobble."

He grinned pulling her towards him by her hips "The floor maybe."

She brushed her lisp against his not hearing much sound coming from the room "We should put our ear piece back in." Kensi stood still as he slid down the wall feeling for the towel with their ear pieces "See if you can find my bobble."

Deeks grabbed the towel moving his other hand around for his waist coat knowing Hetty would kill them for this, he was pretty sure the woman knew what they did in the alley way but she never came right out and said she did. Still he wasn't stupid and assumed she knew "So if Hetty asks we had our ear pieces in the whole time." Deeks didn't want to die or end up with a punishment from the woman.

Kensi waited till he was stood up before moving her hand in the towel pulling the ear pieces out and placed his in his ear again before placing hers in her left ear, she soothed her hands down the uniform and pressed her thighs together wishing he hadn't ripped her underwear. He pulled Kensi closer wrapping one arm around her waist moving his lips to her ears "Hey Eric, we any closer yet."

She rested her palms on his chest starting to relax as she waited for the answer only to tense up when Eric's voice came over the line;

"Deal's just taken place, it's a go guys."

Deeks bent down grabbing their guns from the floor and handed Kensi's hers before placing his hand on the door handle "You ready."

Kensi turned slightly "Ready." She closed her eyes when the door opened and blinked rapidly adjust to the light and raised her gun as Deeks followed her out while Sam and Callen burst through the room door "Stop Federal Agents."

-.-.-

**C**allen frowned as he looked at Kensi's lower leg "Kensi why do you have….." he felt his lips lifting as he moved his eyes to Deeks "…Marks on the back of your knee and lower leg."

Sam sighed in amusement as he crossed his arms looking at his partner who was at it again, when would he give it up.

It took everything he had to keep a straight face but he managed it "She got pins and needles so she squeezed her legs to stop it."

Sam raised one eyebrow while Callen hummed and voiced his next thought "Why not just move your legs."

Kensi turned to look at Callen "Have you seen how small the closet is." She pointed to the one in the room they had been waiting in to carry out the op.

Callen opened the door moving his eyes over the small space then back at Deeks and Kensi's "Hmmm it could be possible." But why leave red marks, the kind produced by nails or fingers dragging over the skin.

Deeks rubbed his jaw before easing his hand into his slacks and felt his eyebrows shoot up as his fingers came into contact with silk, he forgot he put Kensi's panties in his pocket.

"You ok Deeks." Callen grinned as he stepped closer raising one eyebrow at the man who had faded red marks on his neck "Why the marks."

Sam felt his lips lifting at Callen's words "G let it go."

Deeks grinned seeing a chance to recover and turn the table "Rubbed my neck but why are you always watching my partner and what's with checking her body out, is there something I should know?"

Callen raised his eyebrows "Excuse me, come again."

Kensi entered the bathroom door "Yeah Deeks has a point why are you always watching me." She closed the door knowing Deeks would wind the man up about it but it was only fair as he was always made suggestions and observations about them.

Deeks moved his eyes passed Callen as the bathroom door opened and Kensi came out in normal clothing "I'm watching you."

Callen crossed his arms looking at his partner "Bet you're loving this and for the record I don't have a thing for Kensi."

Kensi coughed into her hand hiding her smirk when Deeks whistled shaking his head walking towards the bathroom "It's always true if you deny it."

Callen looked at Sam "Back me up on this."

Sam held his hands up shrugging his shoulders "You are always watching her."

He felt his lisp kicking up "Really you're siding with them on this." Callen watched Sam grin as he crossed his eyes and the bathroom door opened again showing Deeks in his normal clothing "Well what about you because I watch you both." He knew the truth they were at it.

Deeks zipped his jacket pocket up as they had Kensi's panties in them and he didn't want them falling out "Callen, I'm flattered but I don't go that way." He moved to clap the other man on the shoulder "Sorry man." He moved passed Callen grinning at the man.

Kensi followed her partner "We're watching you." She saw Deeks point fingers at his eyes then at Callen and grinned as she exited the room hearing Sam's voice along with Callen's following as they waited for the elevator. Once the door opened she entered pressing the button for the lobby before moving back ignoring Callen who was denying he had a thing for them and tried to prove he was right that they were doing stuff otherwise why turn the tables.

"Nice by the way." Kensi spoke quietly as she stood beside Deeks sliding her hands into her back pockets tilting her head as the white spots light up when the elevator started moving then moved her eyes to Sam and Callen who stood before them arguing.

Deeks leaned back against the side resting his hands on the rail "Thanks." He moved his eyes from the lights to Kensi who looked at him out the corner of her eyes, he just grinned easing his hand along the bar until it bumped her hip. Kensi didn't say anything as she moved to rest against the back wrapping her fingers around the rail but moved her hand along until it bumped Deeks and tilted her head watching the lights as fingers brushed hers.

Neither spoke as they waited for the elevator to reach the lobby but there slightly linked fingers spoke volume….it was a shame no one was watching to see it and maybe prove a certain someone's theory right.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't too bad and you can forgive for the mistakes, also didn't know how to end it.

If I have missed anymore mistakes please let me know and I will correct therm.

If you would like to leave a review to say this wasn't your cup of tea then pkease feel free to do so but don't be rude or harsh about it.

C.I.G.21xx


End file.
